A negative-type photosensitive resin composition has a property of being cured by irradiation of an electromagnetic wave such as an ultraviolet ray. Since it is possible to obtain a pattern having a desired shape by curing a part of the negative-type photosensitive resin composition through irradiation of the part with an electromagnetic wave, the negative-type photosensitive resin composition has been widely used for various usages such as display devices, semiconductor devices, electronic devices, micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). For example, in the display device, it is used as a material for a flattened film, an insulating film, a color filter, a black matrix, a spacer, a partition, and the like of a liquid crystal display, an organic EL display, and the like.
In order to ensure reliability of the products, the negative-type photosensitive resin composition is required to have high adhesiveness which enables attaining close contact with a substrate in the case of forming a minute pattern. Accordingly, a negative-type photosensitive resin composition which contains an amine-based silane coupling agent as an adhesion enhancer has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-035670
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-052214